The Blue Spirit Rises
by calicosmoak
Summary: While searching for the Avatar, Zuko realises the war has devastated most of the world, including the Fire Nation. He returns home after years away to right the wrongs of his father under the guise of the Blue Spirit. A vigilante by necessity, Zuko works alone, but then a new player shows up in town. A woman in red. Is she a friend or is she a foe? [Zutara - M for Violence]
1. The Masked Man

The night was unnaturally cold. It had rained only hours before and now the drop in temperature, usually unfelt in the Fire Nation, had left the streets empty save for a few stragglers. A man clad all in black stood on the ridge of a high rooftop. The blue and white paint of his mask glinted underneath the waning moon. From afar, he could pass for a statue, but he waited with practiced calm, silent and focused. It didn't take long for his target to exit the tavern. People were nothing if not predictable. The guard stumbled down the street, a hulking figure dressed in standard Fire Nation black, but the gold trimmed shoulder plates indicated his high rank.

The masked man crept from roof to roof for another block, following diligently behind like a shadow, until the guard turned down a narrow street with no facing windows. In swift succession, he dropped down from the roof, unsheathed his dual broadswords and pinned the guard beneath their sharpened edges.

The guard blinked up, annoyed. "What do _you_ want?" But the fear in his eyes dulled the demand.

"You are in no position to be asking questions. Tell me when the shipment is coming." He needed to intercept it before it reached the harbour. Once it was loaded onto a ship, it would be out of his reach.

The guard paled, shifting underneath the menacing stare of the mask. "I won't tell you so you might as well kill me, Blue Spirit." He sneered the name as if he were tasting age-old sea slugs left to rot in the sun.

"You wish to die without honour?" He regarded the guard with a pitying frown beneath the mask. The loyalty of these men were misplaced. They sought only to please the royal family but in doing so, they had left much of their own city in ruins.

"What does a thief know of honour?" He spat, white spittle splattering onto the mask.

"I know that there is a shipment of new explosive shells." He had relaxed his stance but now he leaned in, driving his swords closer to the man's skin. "And I know what will happen when it reaches its destination. Where is the honour in massacring a village?" His voice involuntarily tightened towards the end, angry and foreboding; he could issue threat after threat but in his albeit short time as the Blue Spirit, a slight intonation made all the difference. It was a suggestion of loss of control. By the way the guard flinched back into the wall, it was enough.

"If they're…" His voice squeaked and he swallowed nervously to clear it. "If they're harbouring rebels then they had it coming. The Fire Nation only seeks to bring peace. If those earth kingdom peasants can't understand that then –"

"Then what?" the masked man snapped, cutting him off. "They deserve to die? Explosive shells will not spare the life of a woman or a child. Tell me the time, guard. I am losing my patience." To emphasise his point, he pressed the blades where they crisscrossed at the jugular, not to draw blood but enough to become uncomfortable.

"I will _never_ tell you! I am a loyal commander to Fire Lord Ozai!"

The masked man sighed. It always ended this way. Too often the Fire Nation's reverence for the royal family left the Blue Spirit with very little options. He sheathed his swords with one fluid move, only to draw a smaller dagger from his left boot. He pressed it against the cheek of the guard; this time, he did draw blood. Just a thin slice. "Do you know what happens to a commander who can no longer fight?" He left another incision by the guard's right eye. "He is retired. Forgotten. Without honour, without respect. I will not ask a third time. _When_ is the shipment coming from the factory?"

The guard appeared to understand the implication of his words. If there was something worth more than their loyalty, it was their position. The Blue Spirit knew these military men well; he could smell their selfish opportunistic greed a mile away. "The shipment…" The guard hesitated, but only for a second as the Blue Spirit pressed the dagger dangerously close to his eye. "It'll arrive two nights from now! From the western gates."

"What time?"

"I don't know." The Blue Spirit traced the curve of the guard's brow with the tip, almost as delicately as he would with the stroke of a paintbrush. Blood pooled in the crease of the guard's lid. "I swear! I They didn't tell me! Please, _please_ …" He trailed off, the fear making his voice quiver.

"I will spare your life, but not out of mercy, out of pity. With every breath you take from here on out, remember that your life is as meaningless to me as it is to the Fire Lord. But now, you have the chance to make amends for your sins. Stray from this path and regain your honour." He flipped his dagger and brought the hilt down onto the guard's head, effectively ending their conversation.

The Blue Spirit turned from the crumpled guard. In two nights time, he would have to intercept a shipment of highly flammable explosives around a unit of firebenders. It was times like this that made him wish for a partner.

.

.

"Are you having trouble sleeping again, nephew?"

Zuko rubbed his tired eyes before taking a seat across from his uncle. The rotund former general had already placed a steaming cup of tea in front of him. Ginseng by the smell. "Why do you ask, uncle?"

"The sun is already up. You are normally meditating at this hour."

His uncle sipped at his tea but his eyes remained on Zuko. They weren't suspicious, only concerned. It made Zuko's stomach tighten with guilt. He looked down at his own cup of tea and shrugged. "It was cold last night."

"Hmm, so it was," Uncle Iroh acquiesced, before remembering something and smiling widely. This did little to help Zuko's constitution this morning. Anything that made his uncle that happy usually made _him_ very unhappy. "Xun was looking for you yesterday!" Zuko sighed audibly and pressed his lips to the cup to keep from speaking. His uncle took it as a sign to carry on. "The boy looks up to you, Zuko. You should not be so quick to dismiss a young boy's admiration."

"His admiration is entirely unjustified, uncle. I have done nothing to deserve it."

"On the contrary!" Uncle Iroh exclaimed, startling a still bleary-eyed Zuko. "You have done more than anyone else. You have _listened_ to him. All a child really wants is to know they are being heard."

Zuko clenched the ceramic cup tightly in his hands. He was too easy for uncle to manipulate; too susceptible to a small boy who craved attention and praise. "What did Xun want?"

No longer than a couple of hours later, Zuko found himself walking behind an excitable young boy with black shaggy hair and big amber eyes. A wooden stick trailed behind him as he chattered excitedly about the upcoming Fire Nation Festival. It was to be held at the end of the month; a celebration of their culture. "Will you take me, Lee? Please!"

 _Please, please…_

The memory jarred him for a moment. The guilt coiled even tighter from where it had remained from the conversation with his uncle this morning.

"Lee?" The young boy walked back to where Zuko had stopped in the middle of Harbour City. He proceeded to poke him with the stick when Zuko didn't reply right away. "Hey, are you even listening?"

"Yes," Zuko snapped, and pushed the stick aside. "And don't poke me with that thing."

Xun rolled his eyes and started to walk ahead again. "You should teach me how to use it and _then_ I'll stop poking you."

"It's a stick. There is no use to it."

"It's a _sword_!" Xun stopped and whirled around to poke Zuko again. "See, _look_. It's got a pointy edge and a little handle thing." He turned the wooden stick around and to the side so Zuko could see. "Mama said I'm not allowed a real sword so Dad made me one."

Zuko raised a hand toward the boy with his palm facing up. Xun dropped the sword eagerly into his hand and watched as Zuko twisted it this way and that. As a practice sword, he had to admit it was a good size and weight for Xun, but the thought of the young ten-year-old having any need to fight with a real sword made Zuko uneasy. "Why do you need to learn how to use a sword anyway?" He handed it back to Xun and continued walking through the market.

"In case the other nations attack!" Xun cried out as he raced to catch up. "Or to protect my house from thieves." He walked in step with Zuko, glancing up at him with wide hopeful eyes. "So will you teach me, Lee? Please?"

"How do you know I can even fight?"

"Uncle Mushi said you were a great fighter before you had to come take care of him."

This stopped Zuko again. Why _must_ his uncle always overshare? One of these days, he would let something slip and then they'd both have to spend the rest of their days imprisoned at Boiling Rock. Azula would love that.

"So is that a yes?" Xun nudged him with his bony elbow. "Will you teach me to fight? I want to be great just like you."

Zuko opened his mouth to deny him but was abruptly cut off when three large men around his age stepped into view. They wore black tunics with dark red shoulder plates, and sheathed at their sides were the standard long-bladed swords. Zuko sighed inwardly.

"You're better off learning from the old witch lady how to fight," one of them said, laughing at his own joke. Zuko had never bothered to learn their names but they knew his unfortunately.

"Lee's probably a better fighter than all of you!"

Zuko refrained from thumping his forehead with the palm of his hand. This kid needed to learn to keep his tongue in check. "C'mon, Xun. Let's go find your mama." He put a hand to the boy's shoulder. Zuko was surprised to find he could feel Xun's muscles tensing spasmodically as he clenched and unclenched his hand around the wooden sword.

"Oh yeah, Xun, why don't you and Lee run along to your mama?" All three boys snorted derisively. Even their taunting was lacklustre. Zuko could only imagine how abysmal their fighting would be.

"Xun," Zuko warned, his hand now gripping the boy's shoulder. "Move." Under any circumstances, he would be forced to defend his honour, and that of his young friend, but to fight three guards in broad daylight, even if they _were_ still in training, would be stupid.

They made it barely two steps before Zuko felt something smash into the back of his head. Cold liquid dripped down into his tunic. They must have thrown the same object at Xun because before Zuko could react, the boy had already run off toward the three men. Laughter rang out, and a moment later, Xun was sent crashing into a wagon wheel cart, his wooden sword snapped in half at his feet. Zuko's control slipped then. He could appreciate the need for calm in a moment like this, especially when the risk of being discovered was so high, but he was still at his core a hotheaded eighteen-year-old. "You're going to regret that."

The one closest to him lunged forward. Zuko easily sidestepped the man before ramming an elbow into his back. This knocked him off-balance, giving Zuko the chance to swipe at his feet. Seeing their companion flat on his back forced the other two to unsheathe their swords. Without firebending or his dual swords, Zuko was seemingly at a disadvantage, but it wasn't a fair fight in the end. With a few swift moves, Zuko had managed to capture the sword of one man and knock the sword off of the other. He was tempted to reach for the fallen weapon but not many people in this city could wield dual swords and he wasn't about to draw any more attention to himself than he already had. He kicked it instead so it would slide away from the reach of the guards.

The guard that had fallen down first was now advancing toward Zuko, sword at the ready. His grip was more confident than his companions. He was probably more skilled too.

" _What_ is going on!" A tall man with gold trimmed metal shoulders walked towards them. The three guards visibly paled and fell into line with their heads bowed. "Actually, I don't want to know. What I do want to know is why you are here instead of where I assigned you. Anyone? Tengen?" Neither of the men responded. That was when the commander took notice of Zuko. " _You_. Who are you?"

"Lee, sir. I am just a lowly tea servant." Zuko was glad he grew out his hair over the past year. It was shaggy enough now to hide part of his scar, but none of that would matter if this commander had any power within the royal army. If he did, he would know Zuko's face.

"What are you doing with that sword?"

Relieved, Zuko instantly surrendered over the sword. He bowed his head and kept it at an angle towards the ground. He may not recognise him but he would not risk the commander studying his face for too long.

"The next time I see you fighting in my city, I'll throw you _and_ your brother in the cells," the commander snapped, gesturing to Zuko and then to Xun, who was now standing beside him. "As for you three, didn't I tell you to report to Commander Zhao? The Fire Princess' ship will arrive in two day's time and they need the dungeon cleared for the prisoner. Go now before I throw you in there with her!"

All three guards scurried off, but Zuko stood immobilised by the commander's last words. His sister had captured someone important enough to be kept in the dungeon. Someone that needed Commander Zhao's supervision. The latter thought was what really held his interest. Whoever this person was, they did not deserve what Zhao indubitably had planned. The man was sadistic, cruel without reason or honour, but maybe worst of all, he was effective. No one had ever undergone Zhao's torture with their secrets intact. If this prisoner was as important as they were making her seem, nothing good could come out of having her secrets spilled to the Fire Nation.

Zuko would have to free her.

* * *

 **A/N:** This has been a story that has been bouncing around in my head for quite some time – to the point that I actually changed my tumblr url to the title of this fic. I knew I would've written it one day but one day came sooner than I thought, and so now here I am. And if you have read it thus far, I would so greatly appreciate a little comment. I really would love to hear what you think of it! But then, I also appreciate that you read it at all, so thank you. I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. The Prisoner

"For the love of Agni, don't close your eyes when you attack!"

The boy's cheeks reddened and he smiled sheepishly, raising one hand to rub at the back of his neck. Zuko frowned; now when had Xun started doing _that_?

"Sorry, Lee." Xun's shoulders slumped and he dropped down onto the ground, a cloud of dirt mushrooming around him. The two were enclosed in by stacks of metal garbage. The industrial junkyard was home to discarded and faulty Fire Nation weapons and artillery. It was the perfect place for Zuko to train Xun without the prying eyes of any guards. The only people who came through the junkyard were the men and women who worked here, sifting through junk for salvageable parts. One of those people was Xun's father, and he was more than happy to let them use the space. His hope for his son, however, was beginning to feel misplaced. Xun was not a natural fighter. "I just can't stop myself. I don't want to hurt you!"

Zuko almost smiled, recalling a similar hesitation at his first firebending lesson, but his father had quickly put an end to that weakness. "You won't hurt me. If you keep closing your eyes, you won't hurt anyone but yourself. Now get up."

"Can't we just take a break?" Xun asked as he lazily prodded a rock with the tip of his wooden sword. Sweat matted his black hair to his forehead. Brown patches of dirt were smudged over his face and down his neck and arms. Zuko didn't look any better. It hadn't rained in two days and the heat and humidity was beginning to get to him.

"Very well." Zuko crossed his legs beneath him as he sat in front of Xun. "But if you don't practice, Xun, you wo–"

"I won't even be able to face a hippo cow, I know," Xun finished with a frown. "It's _so_ much harder than I thought it'd be!" He threw his wooden sword across the yard. It hit a half-torn apart, rusted trebuchet with a loud clang. "I'm not like you, Lee."

Zuko sighed and let the silence draw out as he tried to remember his uncle's words of wisdom. Eventually, he sighed. "Do you know why I learned to fight with swords?" Xun shook his head. "I was terrible at firebending. I couldn't even produce a flame long enough to illuminate a room. The more I tried, the more I failed. I was ashamed of myself, and so my mother encouraged me to learn how to fight without the use of my bending."

"But you're also a master firebender!"

"I wasn't always, Xun," Zuko told the boy with an encouraging smile. "But I worked hard at it. Every day for several hours. Uncle would say I was obsessed, but I know if you're dedicated enough, you will be a master swordsman too."

Xun visibly brightened. "Really?" The hope in the boy's eyes was a painful reminder of what his father always found a way to squash, but Zuko continued to smile anyway. He would not let Xun down in the same way. The boy would learn to fight.

"Yes, but not unless you keep practicing." Zuko stood up and walked over to the discarded sword. He picked it up and outstretched his hand towards Xun. The boy quickly scrambled over and took the sword into his own hand, jumping into the stance Zuko had taught hours earlier. "Good. Let's begin again."

By the time Zuko reached the tea house, the sun was already beginning to set behind Harbour City, hues of orange and red refracting off of reflective surfaces, and all too soon, he would have to return to the mask. He did not look forward to intercepting a shipment of explosive shells but he was even less enthusiastic about trying to rescue Azula's prisoner. His sister may be a sociopath but she was not stupid. This prisoner would be heavily guarded by some of the best firebenders in the army. Zuko would not be able to fight them all; he needed stealth on his side tonight. If he had any hope of completing both missions, Zuko also needed a little bit of luck.

"Lee!" Uncle cried out, startling the customers in the shop. He raced over to where Zuko stood at the entrance. "What happened to you?" The old man started patting Zuko's clothes and dusting off the dirt that coated every inch of him.

"Xun happened," Zuko said dryly. He brushed off his uncle's fretting hands and pushed past him towards the stairs at the back. "I'm going to wash up and turn in early, uncle." He paused and glanced back at the old man. "Unless you need me here?"

"Nonsense!" Uncle smiled brightly. "Kyo and I can handle it. Right, Kyo?"

A wiry thin man looked up at the sound of his name and beamed brightly, showing off a missing front tooth. "Don't worry about us, Lee. Your uncle and I have everything under control. Go on up and get some sleep. You can take the morning shift."

Zuko nodded and bowed respectfully towards him. Although there was no doubt that Kyo's Tea House had prospered under Uncle Iroh's tea-making, there was much kindness in Kyo's heart. He had graciously accepted both uncle and nephew into his home and let them stay in his spare bedrooms when he could have easily turned them away. Zuko would forever be grateful to the generosity of the men and women who had opened their doors to him over the years. They may not have known they were harbouring the traitorous prince of the Fire Nation at the time, but if not for the small comforts of having a roof over his head and a meal in his belly, the Blue Spirit may never have been born.

Once night settled over Harbour City, Zuko changed into his black tunic and trousers. He was careful to tuck the Blue Spirit mask securely underneath his waistband. It would not do well to be caught wearing it indoors by Kyo, or worse yet, his uncle. Zuko could already hear uncle's admonishments. The guilt was already enough; he didn't need the lectures too. Careful to check that Kyo and Uncle Iroh were still downstairs, Zuko deftly extinguished all of the candles in his room and slipped out of the window. The climb up to the slanted rooftop had at first caused Zuko some trouble but there was little hesitance in his movements tonight. He had a small window of opportunity to intercept the shipment after he, if Agni granted him, rescued the prisoner; there was no time to waste.

Civilians were still gathered on the street below. Many of the vendors had yet to close for the night and the market was as busy as it had been only hours earlier. Zuko kept to the shadow, keeping his body lowered, as he raced from roof to roof. The Fire Plaza was a few blocks further north of the tea shop. If they were going to be taking the prisoner to the dungeon then they would have to pass through there. It was the only entrance from outside of the palace, and he highly doubted the prisoner was coming from within. Zuko had already checked and double-checked the dock itinerary. Once to make sure there was in fact a ship coming in, and the second time to check the time of its arrival. There was a likely chance Azula's ship would be delayed but if he knew his sister, and he unfortunately did, she would force her crew through a storm if she had to.

Once he reached the edge of the plaza, Zuko dropped down into a quiet alley, landing with the agility of a cat. The houses and shops ended here. Beyond it was an open plaza that didn't leave much room for Zuko to hide. He would have to stay concealed in the shadows until the prisoner was brought forth from the harbour. If he remembered correctly, the prisoner would be carted through the city in a metal carriage if she was a bender. A dragon moose at the helm, along with two firebenders, and three firebenders at the back to bring up the rear. Azula wouldn't waste her time accompanying a prisoner to the dungeon and his sister's propensity for travelling by palanquin was a relief to Zuko. Five benders were dangerous enough. If he had to add Azula, and no doubt Mai and Ty Lee, into the mix, the Blue Spirit would not stand a chance.

Abruptly, his sister's palanquin appeared into view. The gold pagoda-styled rooftop glimmered under the light of the full moon. Zuko could practically see her smug expression while sitting in that palanquin surrounded by luxurious silks and pillows. He would derive great pleasure in taking away her toy.

After the palanquin passed through the plaza and ascended towards Caldera City, Zuko put his plan into motion. He retrieved the bottle he hid earlier that day from behind a discarded plywood and placed it against the wall so it could be viewed from across the plaza. Then he darted to the opposite alley and climbed up onto the roof. Zuko crouched low enough that his knees were pressed up against the tiles. The metal carriage showed up less than an hour later. And instead of three firebenders in the back, there were only two. Maybe Agni was smiling down on him. Or maybe something was going to go terribly wrong.

Zuko waited until the carriage was in the centre of the plaza. With a quick flick of his wrist, he sent a small, barely visible fireball skittering across the open space to the bottle. It caught on the thin piece of cotton he had stuffed inside, and within seconds, a loud explosion rocked the plaza. The firebenders immediately went on the defensive, palms raised up ready to fight. When no one came forward, two of them walked towards where the explosion had come from to inspect its cause. Once Zuko had decided they were far enough away from the other two, he dropped from his perch, dual swords unsheathed mid-jump, and began taking out the first guard before he could so much as breathe a curl of smoke. Zuko was less as lucky with the other as a fireball forced him to tuck and roll to avoid getting burnt. Being on the ground, however, gave him an advantage, and Zuko scissor-kicked his legs, twisting them, so that he could use the inertia of his movement to propel him back onto his feet while simultaneously taking out the legs of the second guard. Without having to turn around, Zuko could sense the other two firebenders rushing towards him. He wouldn't be able to take on three at the same time, so without wasting another second, Zuko quickly brought the hilt of one sword into the back of the fallen guard's head. His body slumped forward, unconscious from the impact.

Turning now, Zuko braced himself for another attack. Before anyone could move, someone was forcefully thrown from within the metal carriage. Comically, they all froze, but then immediately after another, one of the guards rushed back to the carriage and the other rushed towards Zuko.

This firebender was faster than the first two. Zuko barely had time to deflect the first fireball before a stream of fire came hissing towards him. As he dodged the attack and rolled out of its way, the guard kicked a low fireball towards him that Zuko hadn't anticipated. The force threw him across the plaza, part of his tunic disintegrating under the fire and his raw skin scraping against the hard ground. He skidded to a stop. Pain throbbed from his shoulders down to his exposed torso. Blood seeped from his wounds and the familiar shuddering pain of being burned wracked through him. His mistake had nearly cost him his life. Zuko cursed under his breath as he weakly pushed to a standing position. The firebender was advancing again and his continued fireballs met Zuko's swords as he tried to regain control over the fight.

Feeling all at once frustrated with this turn of events, Zuko ran forward, opting to go on the offensive. He brought the dual swords in quick succession onto the guard. The close proximity meant the man couldn't bend as well and Zuko managed to land several hits to the guard's helmet and torso. The rapidity of Zuko's blows left him disoriented, and seeing this opportunity, Zuko spun a devastating kick into the guard's face and knocked him unconscious.

Three down. One to go.

But when Zuko reached the metal carriage, the other guard was already slumped over with blood pooling from where his head had made contact with the side of the wall. Bewildered, Zuko looked up towards the prisoner. She had a black strip of cloth tied around her eyes and metal chains holding her hands and ankles tightly together. The way it positioned her hands made it impossible for her to bend, _unless_ she was a waterbender. That meant –

"Are you here to rescue me or to kill me?" The question was almost amusing if he had the time to be amused, but Zuko knew that when the guards failed to bring the prisoner to the dungeon, a citywide search would be called.

Zuko untied the cloth from around her eyes. He gave her a few seconds to adjust to the darkness, and once he could see her pupils more focused and aware, Zuko gestured to her chained wrists and ankles then to his sword. She nodded, and he moved back to give him the space he needed. The chains clattered broken a moment later and the prisoner rubbed her wrists with appreciation.

"Thank you." Her big blue eyes implored him with genuine gratitude. Zuko looked away then. It unnerved him but then this girl had always unnerved him in one way or another. Usually in frustration, oftentimes in exasperation, but tonight, Zuko wasn't sure. Maybe it was guilt that he knew who she was and she hadn't a clue. Or maybe it was how unjustified her gratitude was. He hadn't saved her because he cared. Zuko saved her because in not doing so, the Fire Nation would gain something valuable through having a hostage the Avatar clearly cared for, or through the secrets she would inevitably divulge to Commander Zhao. Another part of him also saved her to anger his sister.

Zuko shook his head and stepped back from the metal carriage. He gestured for her to follow him. When she nodded in understanding, he took off at a sprint towards Harbour City. To his surprise, she followed easily. The years had clearly been kind to her. She was much stronger, and clearly a much more formidable foe, than she had been when they met. Zuko wondered distantly how she had managed to incapacitate _two_ guards when he didn't see a drop of water anywhere. As he climbed up onto the roof, he decided it didn't matter. Not right now.

For the several blocks it took for Zuko to reach the heart of the industrial district, he formulated a new plan in his head. He would drop her off at the abandoned warehouse in the junkyard and go intercept the shipment of explosive shells. But when Zuko did reach the warehouse, pointing to it and pointing to the girl, she shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh no, you're not leaving me here in some creepy warehouse in the middle of the Fire Nation!" She looked angry but Zuko was beginning to grow even angrier. He gestured again and she shook her head again. "I'm coming with you. Wherever you're going." Zuko raised his palm and thumped it to his mask. Evidently, some things hadn't changed. She was still as bullheaded as she had been back then. The girl stepped forward and poked him in the chest. "Look, I appreciate what you did and all, but I don't exactly know where I am right now. You can't just leave me. Just take me with you. I'll… I'll find a ship and leave first thing tomorrow morning."

Zuko let loose a heavy sigh and took off without any warning. If she wanted to follow him around tonight then she had better be able to catch up. He jumped from roof to roof till he could see the water glittering in the distance. He then slipped down the side of a building and plastered his back to the wall, keeping his body hidden in the shadow. In his peripheral, he could see the waterbender mirroring his movements. When they reached the docks, Zuko frowned with sinking trepidation. It was quiet; _too_ quiet. Where were the guards? Where was the shipment?

He ran out into view. The waterbender cried out in protest but Zuko didn't pay her no attention. He was too late. The shipment had already left. But _how_? Zuko had checked the dock itinerary. There was no ship scheduled to leave the docks tonight. Only an arrival; Azula's arrival.

With a frustrated shout, Zuko slashed at a heap of Fire Nation buoys. He continued to hack at it until he felt a hand enclose around his wrist. He turned towards the waterbender, who stared back curiously. "What's going on?" Zuko shrugged off her touch and stalked towards the edge of the dock. He stared out into the vast ocean, hoping he could make out the ship in the darkness, but he saw only the rippling reflections of the full moon. The waterbender walked up to him again but she didn't touch him this time. "Did you lose something?" He nodded, and she sighed. "Was it something important?" He nodded again. "Is it something personal to you?" This time he shook his head but a low sigh escaped his lips. The waterbender tensed. "Was it something bad?" When he didn't respond, she sucked in a breath, as if understanding what had happened. "Are people going to be hurt by it? All because you had to rescue me?"

Zuko wanted to rub his face, but as he was constricted by the mask, he just fisted his fingers into his hair and pulled in frustration. He walked away after another minute of staring out in silence at the ocean.

"Wait!" Zuko felt her hand around his wrist again. "It's not your fault, you know? You're one person. You can't save everyone." He snorted at this. She was wrong. Whatever happened to that village was on his hands now. At least the guilt and self-loathing was familiar, though it was not a concession he liked.

There was only one thing he could do now, which was focus on where he would hide the waterbender. He couldn't bring her back to the tea shop but he couldn't stay out all night either. Uncle would notice and he had promised Kyo he'd take the morning shift. With the decision already made, Zuko led her to the farthest reach of the industrial district before the buildings gave way to a rocky cliff. There was a lone house sat facing the drop. It didn't have the sloping red or black roof typical of Fire Nation architecture. More peculiarly, it was made mostly of metal, as if someone had attached scraps from the junkyard together for shelter, but knowing who lived inside, Zuko assumed that was probably the most likely case.

He knocked and waited. Someone moved noisily inside and then the door squeaked open. Framed in the doorway was a wizened old woman with white hair pulled into a topknot. Yellowing teeth greeted them as Zu Shen sneered. "What do you want now?" He jerked his head towards the waterbender, who stood silently behind Zuko. "What? Got yourself a girlfriend?" He growled, and the old woman barked with laughter. "Of course not. Who would want a troublemaking pain in my ass?" Zuko rolled his eyes beneath the mask. "Alright, alright. Come in before I change my mind."

The two benders entered the small abode. Metal shelves lined every corner of the house. The paraphernalia ranged from books to trinkets to various clear bottles filled with strange-looking liquid. Zuko moved aside so the waterbender could walk through but he remained by the door.

"What's your name, girl?"

"Katara."

Zuko blinked, realising he _had_ known that. There was another one too that travelled with the Avatar. A water tribe boy. He couldn't be sure. He only knew him as the dunderhead that tried to hit him with a boomerang.

"I don't care why you're here in the Fire Nation but the Blue Spirit brought you so I can't imagine you're up to any good," Zu Shen said. Katara made to deny the accusation but the old woman put up her hand to stop her. "I am not judging you. I give you my blessing. The more trouble you cause the Fire Lord, the better." Zu Shen laughed, a raspy croaking sound that made Zuko's lips twitch slightly in response. _Batty old woman_ , he thought.

Zu Shen gestured to a table in the corner. "There's a sleeping bag there. You can use it for tonight."

Abruptly, the waterbender turned to Zuko and gripped his wrist again. "You're not staying? But you said –"

"Am I not company enough for you, girl?"

"No, that's not what I meant! I just thought… But you promised." His silence made her roll her eyes. "Okay, so maybe you didn't say it."

"The Blue Spirit probably has better things to do than babysit you," Zu Shen said with a bored shrug. "Now stay or go. _I_ am going to bed."

Once the waterbender's shoulders slumped in defeat, Zuko began to make his retreat, only to realise she still had her hand wrapped around his wrist. He tugged none-too-gently and she dropped it. Her big blue eyes caught his again. "Thank you. Thank you so much for what you've done, and what you had to give up. I won't forget it."

Zuko grunted and left.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, sooooo please tell me the fighting scenes weren't so horrible haha. I hope you guys liked this chapter and thank you for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think! I know there's been a distinct lack of Katara up until now but there'll be more in the future so don't worry!

ML8991 – _Yes, snarky Katara is definitely in the works ;) And thank you so much! I am so so glad you think my characterisation of Zuko and Iroh thus far has been done well. I hope I live up to that in future chapters! Also, yes lil Xun. He's definitely going to play a major part in this story. Thank you again_

13th chapter – _Thank you! I'm so so glad you think so!_

RMWW – _Ahhh, me too! That's why I couldn't resist writing a story myself. I just love the idea of vigilante Zuko tbh haha. Thank you!_


	3. The Healer

If Zuko was worried about the waterbender, he didn't have time to think about it. Barely two hours had passed since he returned to the tea shop before the sun rose over the Fire Nation. He didn't need to feel the warmth to be drawn awake; he could feel its power surging inside of him like a call. Sleep would be impossible with his internal flame growing hotter by the second.

Immediately after sitting up, Zuko became aware of the pain. It expanded from his torso all the way to his head. Glancing down, Zuko noticed the oozing pus from the burn wounds and the dried blood around where his skin scraped along the ground. He moved slowly to the basin of water in the corner of the room and rinsed through his wounds. He hissed in pain but made sure to keep his cries as muffled as possible. He needed salve or some kind of ointment to keep it from infection, but Zuko could worry about that later. If he wasted any more time in his room, his uncle would worry.

Dressing, however, turned out to be even more of a challenge than he had initially expected. Getting on his trousers was easy, but raising his arms to pull on his tunic caused a spike of pain to run through him. By the time he finally managed to make it downstairs, it had taken him an extra twenty minutes to get dressed. Uncle Iroh and Kyo were already waiting.

"Morning, nephew!" Uncle Iroh greeted genially. Again, instead of suspicion, Zuko saw only concern. "Did you have an accident this morning?"

Zuko blinked in confusion. "What?"

Kyo touched his forehead then pointed to him. Zuko mimicked his actions and his fingers came away with blood. He missed a spot. "I… I fell out of bed. It's nothing." He turned his back towards the old men and walked to the kitchen to wash the cut. Zuko cursed his stupidity last night. He should have anticipated that low kick. It was the first thing you were taught as a firebender: to always be ready for attacks to come from every angle, every height, every body part. That was the difference between firebenders and other benders. Their power came from within; therefore, they could draw it from any part of themselves. Zuko knew this, yet he was still caught unaware and now a village in the Earth Kingdom would pay for his idiocy.

Zuko slammed his fist against the counter he was leaning against, steam wisping from his nostrils and into the air. A second later, a hand gripped his shoulder.

"Why are you so tense this morning, Zuko?" Uncle Iroh asked. His voice was gentle; no hint of accusation anywhere. That only made Zuko seethe more at himself. He didn't deserve his uncle's trust.

"It's nothing, uncle." He turned to look into those familiar amber eyes, so similar to his own, and forced his frustration to the back of his mind. "The shop will open soon. I should get ready."

Uncle let him push past and busy himself with the routine of opening up the tea shop. When Zuko thought the topic was fully dropped, his uncle spoke again. "I know how this must frustrate you, Zuko. To stay in the heart of your city and do nothing. But you are safest here."

"I am not concerned about my safety, uncle."

"Yes," Uncle Iroh sighed forlornly. He was still facing away from Zuko so he couldn't see what expression marred his uncle's face but he could hazard a guess. "That is the problem. You cannot fight for the lives of others if you won't even fight for your own life."

"Is my willingness to sacrifice myself not honourable?"

"It is indeed, Zuko, but sacrifice and a disregard for one's life are not the same thing." Uncle left the kitchen then, leaving Zuko to consider his words with a degree of confusion. He couldn't understand the difference. He didn't fight with a plan to put his life in danger; his plans just tended to fail. That was surely luck, rather than his own doing.

Fortunately, the weekend brought a rush of regulars and new customers alike to Kyo's Tea Shop and Zuko didn't have time to think too long on Uncle Iroh's words. He raced back and forth from the kitchen to the main room, as he balanced trays of tea and pastries, and tried his best to swerve the pinching hands of Kyo's more aggressive female customers. The monotonous routine was welcomed after the disastrous events of last night. But Zuko's morning shift soon turned into an afternoon shift and his energy began to wane dramatically. More than once, Zuko had to stop himself from tipping a tray of hot tea over a customer as he tried to stay awake on his feet. His wounds only added to his exhaustion; each time he bent over or raised his shoulder in the slightest way, a jolt of pain would tear through his body.

"You look unwell, Lee," Kyo commented as he passed Zuko by. He greeted a customer and placed a steaming pot before the man. He then turned his attention back to Zuko.

"I am fine, Kyo."

"You don't look fine," Kyo insisted but Zuko waved off his concern and headed back for the kitchen.

When he was sure the older man would not follow, he raised his tunic and grimaced as he caught sight of the blood seeping from his wounds. He washed as much of it as he could but it continued to bleed regardless. He needed to get to Zu Shen. They didn't have any bandages or medicine here. The only thing Zuko could do now was sterilise it. Glancing around, Zuko saw a bottle of half-drunk spirit on a top shelf. He grabbed it and stuffed the collar of his tunic into his mouth. If he had thought he was in pain before, it was nothing compared to the alcohol running over his open cuts and burns. It took all of Zuko's self-control not to scream out. It would not ward off an infection but it was the best he could do considering. Zuko let the tunic drop back over his body. His breathing was ragged as he walked back out into the main room, but he didn't think anyone would notice. Kyo might comment but with his uncle away, there wasn't anyone in the tea shop who would care enough to pry.

It was nearing the end of the afternoon when his uncle finally decided to show up. Zuko was making a beeline for a table of elderly women when he stopped in his tracks upon seeing the old man enter. It wasn't the presence of his uncle, however, but it was the girl beside him. Dressed in Fire Nation red, the waterbender still stood out like a sore thumb. Her skin was darker than the average Fire Nation civilian but it was those eyes. Those big blue eyes that screamed she was anything but from here.

Zuko stalked towards them with the intention of asking why the hell she wasn't on a ship, when he realised that she didn't know he was the Blue Spirit. He stared silently instead, unsure of what to say now.

"Lee!" Uncle turned to the girl and waved his hand to Zuko's person. "Meet…" He trailed off and waited for the waterbender to finish his sentence. She looked up at him, then back at Zuko with wide perplexed eyes.

"Um… Yue."

"What a beautiful name!" Uncle Iroh exclaimed with undisguised glee. Searching for someone, his uncle raised his hand and waved vigorously. "Kyo! Come meet Yue!"

Kyo studied the girl for another moment before beaming brightly. "Yue, huh?" The waterbender nodded and Kyo beamed just as brightly as his uncle. "Well, Yue, do you know how to make tea?"

"I'm a fast learner," she quickly said, tilting her chin upwards.

"Hmm," Kyo frowned. "Well, you can't possibly be as bad as Lee. There's an apron in the back. Lee can show you the way."

Zuko and the waterbender opened their mouths to protest but both Uncle Iroh and Kyo had already walked away. He sighed as he turned back towards the kitchen, not waiting to see if the waterbender would follow. She could if she wanted; or she could leave altogether. He would much prefer the latter if he had the option.

As soon as the door swung shut behind them, the waterbender turned on him with her hands placed on her hips. "So this is where you've been hiding?"

" _Hiding_?" Zuko matched her scowl with one of his own. "What are you talking about?"

"We thought you died!" When Zuko didn't reply, she shook her head. "You chased us around for months and then you just disappeared. I'm not saying we missed you trying to capture Aang and all but with you gone, your sister took your place." The waterbender shuddered as if reliving something awful, but if Azula was involved, Zuko didn't expect any less. "She's…"

"Crazy," Zuko supplied for her. He then shrugged. "I had better things to do."

"Like serving tea?" she asked with a smirk.

Zuko ignored it and threw an apron at her. "The specials of the day are written there," he pointed to a piece of parchment pinned to a wall. "Kyo changes it every couple of days. He's also the one that bakes the pastries. Uncle does most of the brewing but when he has his days off, we have to do it." He continued to prattle forward a list of things the waterbender might need to know if she was to work here. To her credit, she listened to all of it without saying a single word, or asking him what he had done in the two years since he last saw her. Zuko didn't have an answer, nor did he want to tell her the truth either. The less she knew, the better. When he finished listing the types of tea they served, Zuko realised something else. " _Wait_ , where are you staying?"

The waterbender shrugged. "Zu Shen said I could stay with her."

He had to refrain from snorting, knowing the waterbender would be getting the short end of that stick, and instead, walked back to the front room.

As the waterbender found her bearings, Zuko had to admit she was a fast learner. She took to the workings of the tea shop quite well and the customers seemed to like her. Kyo was relieved of this fact; it probably hadn't escaped his notice that Zuko was less as friendly or as accommodating to them. He suspected Kyo only let him continue working as a server because of his uncle and the many old women who came to inappropriately flirt with him. Somehow his cantankerous mood was appealing to them.

As the sun set on Harbour City, Zuko had reached his limit. He felt dead on his feet. The pain throbbed more prominently now than it had this morning and his head felt light and dizzy. He bid his uncle and Kyo a good night after the last customer had left and made for the stairs. He didn't think he could go to Zu Shen tonight. In fact, Zuko wasn't even sure he could manage the climb up the stairs right now. Everything was spinning so fast and he could _hear_ his heart beating rapidly trying to match it. Zuko attempted to place one foot after another but he couldn't stop swaying from side to side. Something was wrong; _horribly_ wrong.

Inevitably, he missed a step and Zuko relinquished himself to the fall. The momentary weightlessness was freeing, and the last thing Zuko remembered was the colour of the sky.

.

.

.

He jerked to a start. The air around him was cold and heavy rain drummed against the roof. It took him a few seconds to get his bearings but he realised slowly that he was in his bedroom. Zuko couldn't recall ever making it to the top of the stairs. He knew he had fallen down but his body didn't hurt as it should've. In a haze of bewilderment, Zuko also noticed his body didn't hurt _at all_. He only felt sore from where the firebender from the previous night had struck. Zuko pulled back his blanket. Along his bare torso, winding up his shoulder and down his arm, were splotches of red skin, but no wounds. No pus; no blood. It was as if it had all disappeared overnight. Belatedly, that was when Zuko became aware of the numbness in his left leg. He flicked his wrist and the candles around the room lit up. Pressed against his thigh was a sleeping waterbender. A little bit of drool pooled on the fabric of his trousers and her fingers where they rested were dangerously close to his upper thigh. Zuko's face warmed at the bizarre proximity of the girl and repositioned his leg abruptly. She blinked her eyes open and started when she saw that he was awake. The waterbender wiped at her mouth and shuffled back.

"You're awake!"

Zuko frowned at her. "What are you doing in my room, waterbender?"

She bristled, blue eyes narrowing at him. "My _name_ is Katara. And is that any way to speak to someone who just saved your life?"

She got him there. Zuko tried to relax his face in a show of gratitude but it wasn't helping that she was in his room after dark while he was sat there without a shirt on. "When did you learn to heal?" Zuko asked to distract himself. He could vaguely remember uncle telling him about waterbender healers and the amazing powers they wielded. He had scoffed at the time, being so young and so proud, and claimed that only firebenders had real power. Zuko thought differently now, and he couldn't help wondering how much more he could do if firebenders could heal too instead of only causing pain and destruction.

"Some time before you attacked us at the Northern Water Tribe," she answered flippantly.

Zuko rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry about that," he murmured, and looked towards the open window. No wonder he was cold.

"What happened to you, Zuko?" Her voice was so soft that he almost missed it; he still chose to ignore her anyway. When she spoke again, it was a little more insistent. "You were covered in burns and gashes." She leaned forward and poked him in the side. "You had a very high fever from the infection too. If I hadn't healed you, you might have died. Now what would I have told your uncle then?"

At the mention of his uncle, Zuko's eyes snapped back to hers. "Did you…" He thankfully didn't need to finish because she shook her head. "Thank you."

"So are you going to tell me or not?"

"Got in a fight with a bunch of firebenders," Zuko shrugged. "That's it."

 _Katara_ rolled her eyes and made a frustrated noise in the back of her throat. She pushed herself up, using the cot to help her. "Alright, I'd sentence you to bedrest but I doubt you're going to listen to me." She waited for him to contradict her and when he didn't, she just snorted. "At least try not to get into any more fights with firebenders for the next week." As she moved to the door, she paused and turned back around. "Not that I care. But I like your uncle and I wouldn't want him to be sad."

Zuko stared impassively back and she scowled in turn, slamming the door shut behind her. Once she was gone, Zuko let out a breath of relief. He was grateful to the waterbender for saving his life but he wasn't pleased she was still here. He may not be after the Avatar anymore but it didn't mean he had to like any of those brats. As far as he was concerned, they could continue doing whatever it was that they did, and he'd continue being the Blue Spirit without interference. Rubbing his eyes, Zuko leaned back down on the cot. He could sense the sun was only a couple of hours away but sleep welcomed him back instantly.

The next morning, Zuko felt more rested than he had in a long while. His body ached as he moved but there was no searing, agonising pain that accompanied his sore muscles. Zuko left for the market as soon as he had meditated and had his fill of sweet rice porridge and jasmine tea. He walked brusquely through the marketplace with his eyes surveying the vendors. He looked down at the parchment in his hand then back up. He could get Kyo's grocery list later. Zuko had more important things to do, like checking the dock itinerary in case the shipment was postponed for another day. It was a fleeting hope but Zuko grasped on nevertheless.

He had just made it to the docks when a voice called out to him. Zuko sighed.

"Lee!" Xun ran to a stop in front of him. "When's our next lesson! I've been practicing everyday just like you said."

Zuko eyed the practice sword strapped underneath a tattered leather belt. "We can train in a moment. I just need to check something." As he stepped forward, Xun stepped with him. Zuko fixed him with a speculative brow. "What are you doing? Stay here." The boy harrumphed but didn't argue.

It was a little risky to willingly engage with a guard in broad daylight but the ones that worked at the docks were well-known among the people in Harbour City. Their responsibilities only included the coming and going of cargo in the Fire Nation, and so were infinitely more friendly than the ones that patrolled the area. Zuko thanked Agni when he saw the familiar man. He waved in greeting and smiled. "Morning Xaolen. How's it looking today?"

Xaolen shielded the sun from his eyes and smiled brightly when he saw Zuko. "Oh, Lee! Good morning to you too. Quiet actually. Not that I'm complaining. Quiet is good!" He laughed boisterously at some joke Zuko wasn't included in. "Are you still waiting for news of your brother?"

Zuko nodded, trying for a sad sigh. "Uncle and I heard he might be in Ba Sing Se but he's due for time off soon. Do you think I could–"

"No problem," Xaolen said and handed Zuko a clipboard with a piece of paper attached. "You keep holding onto that hope. That's all any of us can do these days."

As he scanned down the list, Zuko frowned. There were no scheduled military shipments at all. Not today or yesterday. Nothing at all this week. That wasn't right. Commander Gozu had told him… _That treacherous bastard_ , Zuko thought, realising he had been lied to.

"No luck?" Xaolen's voice brought Zuko back. He must have misread the anger in Zuko's face as disappointment. "I'm sorry. I'm sure your brother is safe."

"Yes, thank you," Zuko said tightly. He returned the clipboard. "Have a nice day, Xaolen." The man returned the sentiment and Zuko stalked away. His mind was already beginning to create new plans on how to deal with Commander Gozu when he noticed Xun was not alone. The glower on his face deepened. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"You didn't tell me you had a friend visiting, Lee!" Xun cried out, walking up to meet Zuko. He glanced back at Katara and a goofy grin lit his face. "She's _really_ pretty too," he side-whispered to Zuko. "Can she come watch us train?"

"Absolutely not."

"Don't worry, Xun." Katara smiled sweetly at the young boy. "Lee's just worried I'll annoy him but I promise I'll sit quietly." She offered the young boy her hand. "C'mon. Why don't you show me where you guys train?" Xun quickly took her hand and began to tug her towards the junkyard.

The two walked away chatting like old friends. If Zuko was in a bad mood after realising Commander Gozu had lied to him, he was an even worse mood now. It was bad enough he was indebted to the waterbender for healing him but she was still here in _his_ city. That didn't sit right with him. Where were her stupid friends? Why weren't they were coming to her rescue like they normally would?

Zuko walked after them, eyes fixed on the back of her head, when someone knocked into his shoulder forcefully. He growled as he stopped for a moment. He debated whether he should go and teach the man some manners, or ignore as his uncle would advise him. But abruptly, a conversation occurring nearby caught his attention instead.

"Are you sure it wasn't just the Blue Spirit?"

"No, unless the Blue Spirit turned into a woman!"

"You were drunk, Lao. Everyone turns into a woman when you're drunk."

"I'm serious! She threw this guy across the street like he weighed nothing."

"Now why would she do that?"

"It was Shen. He was harassing Natsumi again."

"Then good for her."

"I guess. But doesn't it make you nervous to have two of them now?"

"No, Lao. It's about time someone did something."

"But what happens if one of them takes it too far? Who'll stop them? Even the guards can't!"

Zuko tuned out the rest of the conversation. He didn't want to be around for their moral debate; he was too concerned with who this woman was. He knew he didn't have a leg to stand on when it came to morally ambiguous vigilante justice but he was the Fire Prince and this was still his city. It was his duty to protect them, not some woman with an agenda of her own. Commander Gozu could wait; Zuko had a new mission tonight.

As he entered the junkyard, Zuko thought bitterly, _if_ he managed to survive the day first.

"Want me to show you what I've done, Lee?" Xun shouted as soon as he saw him enter. Zuko didn't get a chance to reply before the young boy began twirling his sword, going through the forms Zuko had taught him earlier in the week. He had to admit it was much better than when Xun had first started out but then that hadn't really set a high standard.

"Wow, that's amazing, Xun." Katara clapped with an encouraging smile. "You'll be a master swordsman in no time."

Xun stopped and raced towards where Katara was sitting atop a metal crate. "Do you really think so, Yue?"

"Oh yes, of course I do."

"Don't encourage him," Zuko snapped at her. "His form is off. His legs are too stiff. Anyone could knock him over just by swiping at them." Xun visibly deflated, which caused his guilt to rear up again. He hadn't meant to be so harsh but Katara's empty praises had rubbed him the wrong way. Was this how she had been with the Avatar? No wonder he still acted like a child.

"Zu – _Lee!_ " Katara admonished. "There's no need to be cruel."

"It's okay," Xun said and smiled. "Lee's right, but I can do better!" He went back to his starting stance and began again.

As he continued to move through the forms, Katara elbowed Zuko harshly in the side. He hissed out in pain and scowled. "What was that for?"

"Do you have to be such a jerk to him? He's trying his best!"

"Unlike you, I don't believe in praising someone when praise isn't due," Zuko said as he squared his shoulders to face her. "Besides, he'll get over it."

"You could be nicer," Katara pointed out. "Is that so hard for you? To treat people like human beings and not… not like some kind of arctic camel?" Zuko raised a brow at her comparison. "It's an animal that – oh, forget it!"

Zuko turned away from her. He hid a smile as he focused his attention back on Xun. To his pleasure, the boy had listened to his corrections and looked more balanced now. Zuko walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. He said in a low voice so the waterbender wouldn't hear. "Good job, Xun. You're doing great."

The young boy smiled up at Zuko, eyes wide. "Really?"

"Yes. But let's move on to more advanced forms."

The next couple of hours were spent teaching Xun how to deflect advancing blows, but then that quickly devolved into Zuko showing off a few firebending moves and _that_ quickly devolved into Katara showing off her own waterbending moves. Zuko found himself surprised again by how much she had grown since he last saw her at the North Pole. She had been a worthy opponent then but Katara was even more powerful now than he had ever seen her. Zuko couldn't help wondering what had happened to the waterbender in those two years. Was it a natural progression of her abilities or had his sister's pursuit forced her to grow up too fast? Zuko suspected the latter. Azula had that way about her.

Katara moved her hands in a wide circular motion. The action caused several thick tentacles of water to whirl around them, catching in its grasps several pieces of metal scraps. When her motions became smaller and smaller, the tentacles began to merge until they were all swirling in a clear liquid sphere. "You two better stand behind me." The command was met with quick scrambling from both Zuko and Xun – both of whom were far too enraptured by her display to even murmur a response. Once Katara was sure they were safe, she took a deep breath and pushed the sphere out ahead of her. With a sudden jerk of her hands, the sphere exploded, sending scraps of metal shooting out at varying angles.

Xun clapped vigorously from beside Zuko. "That. Was. Amazing!"

Zuko merely stared. He wasn't sure how to respond but the expression on his face was a mix between awe and sadness. The move, as powerful and spectacular as it was, was meant to severely debilitate its targets. Zuko wasn't so hypocritical as to judge her for knowing a move like that but it saddened him to know she had a need for it. He wasn't sure why he cared but maybe back when he had been chasing the Avatar, he had also been jealous of their easy camaraderie. It almost looked at times like the war hadn't taken their childhood away from them as it had him, but maybe he was wrong. Maybe no one was safe from the war.

Katara's eyes flickered to his and the smile on her face immediately disappeared. "What?"

"Nothing. We should go." Zuko nudged Xun forward. "Your mama wants you home for lunch, remember?" The boy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Don't make me drag you there, Xun."

" _Fine_ ," he grumbled as he started to walk on ahead, swinging his practice sword from left to right.

Zuko smiled and walked a couple of feet behind him. He hadn't noticed the waterbender joining him until she started to speak. "How did you meet Xun?"

At first, he contemplated not answering her at all but it was still a ten minute walk to Xun's house and he suspected she'd continue to annoy him till he answered anyway. "Caught him hiding in the alley behind the tea shop."

"Why was he hiding?" Katara persisted. He could feel her eyes on his face and he fought the urge to growl in frustration. They were back in the marketplace now; it wouldn't do for him to provoke the waterbender.

"Guards caught him stealing a peach," Zuko answered with a shrug. "I let him stay in the kitchen until nightfall and then I walked him home."

"That was… very nice of you, Zuko."

He frowned and glanced at her. "I _am_ capable of nice things."

Katara snorted, but instead of responding to him any further, she just sped up her pace until she was shoulder to shoulder with Xun, engaging the boy in another (probably pointless) conversation. Not for the first time today, Zuko wondered what in Agni's name was she still doing in the Fire Nation? And why won't she just leave him alone?

They reached Xun's house just in time to see his mother come outside. As soon as she spotted them, she began to wave enthusiastically. Xun ran up to his mother and hugged her around the waist, saying something to her that made her laugh. Zuko felt a new wave of pain that wasn't as physical as his injuries from last night but it didn't hurt any less. He chanced a glance towards the waterbender and found a similar mirror of his grief on her face, but when she noticed him looking, she just smiled and walked towards the house to greet Xun and his mother. Had he imagined that?

"Lee!"

Zuko offered the woman a greeting smile. "Hello Aki."

"My, you look as dirty as my son! What will your uncle say?" She tutted around him, wiping dirt from his shoulders, and shaking her head. Zuko stilled her hands and stepped away, even in spite of how nice it felt to be fretted over like that.

"He'd likely do what you're doing and then send for a cup of ginseng tea."

The older woman laughed. "That sounds like Mushi." A sly smile suddenly pulled at her lips and she looked to Katara. "But Lee, why didn't you tell me you had such a beautiful girlfriend?"

His face warmed and he waved his hands around. "No, what? She's not my –"

"He's the last person I'd date, Aki!"

"Wait," Zuko glared at Katara. "Why would I be the _last_ person? Do you think you can do better than me?"

The waterbender placed her hands on her hips. "I _know_ I can do better."

"Ha! And who would date a peasant like you?"

"Who would date a spoiled little pr –"

"I'm warning you. Do _not_ finish that sentence."

"Lee, is that any way to talk to a lady?" Aki said with a reproachful frown.

Instantly, Zuko felt guilty, as if he had just been on the end of one of uncle's lectures. He bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Aki." He then turned towards the waterbender. "Sorry."

When Aki was satisfied Zuko had properly apologised to the waterbender, she asked them to stay for lunch, but with a grocery list to shop for and a new vigilante on the scene, Zuko didn't have time to spare. He needed to prepare. He had to ask around about this unknown woman and formulate a plan on what he was going to do about her tonight.

More importantly, Zuko needed to get far, _far_ away from Katara.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading as always! I don't know how many there are of you but no matter how long I've been writing fanfics, it always blows my mind there are any at all. Of course if you feel so inclined, please do leave a review and let me know what you think! It's always appreciated! And if you wanna see more of something or if you just wanna speculate about what'll happen, do let me know too! ;) I'll always reply. It's kind of a roundabout way though (aka replying to last chapter's comments here) since I'm fairly new to using this site. Usually on Ao3 tbh but the Zutara community there is so small unfortunately. ANYWHOOOO, thank you again.

 **ML8991 -** _Thank you so much! I'm so glad because as much as I love writing action, it is so freaking hard sometimes haha. As for your questions, I'll answer as best as I can without giving away._

 _1) So after this chapter, I'm sure you know he abandoned it after the siege in the North Pole. That was over 2 years ago. What he did in that time will come up later. In fact, the timeline of when he was banished to him chasing the Avatar to the present time will all come up later and hopefully become clearer then._

 _2) Also was answered in this chapter. I hope. 3  
_

 _3) Yes, exactly! Good eye! There's also a reason Uncle Iroh brought Zuko back to the Fire Nation, which will become clearer later. I keep saying that but yeah haha._

 _Thank you for reviewing and reading and being awesome!_

 **QueenBbrony –** _Yay indeed she has! Thank you for reviewing!_


End file.
